


Supreme fish king

by Skeletor



Category: SAKANA
Genre: Fish, Hell yep, I subject my humor to this webcomic, M/M, Makin out, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will be the true supreme fish king</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supreme fish king

Yuudai was working at the fish stall like he did every day. He was accompanied by the two human beings that plagued his very existance literally every day of his mulleted life, jiro and taro (also mulleted??). If only there were some creature on this horrible fucking rock in the middle of space that wasn't the human embodiment of things that annoyed him and didn't steel his mullet swag. Suddenly, a really fuckinn tall shadow shadowed over him and took up all his breathing space. 

"What the dink man, get out of my face" screached yuudai, not caring if it was literally just a super tall customer.  
"Hello it is i, taisei" said the tall thing.  
"And i am here....to buy FISH"  
Just then all of the fish literally came to life and started to dance to country music that was blasting from the fishes mouths

Yuudai new. Taisei controlled the fish. There was only one thing he could do. He had to become fish.  
His body slowly began to transform. He grew scales and other fish shit that fish had.  
Soon, he was a large fish that stood on its back fins and still had a mullet. The dancing country fish stopped. They were amazed, as was taisei.  
"No one has ever been able to stop me and my fish dancing ways before, who are you" whispered taisei sensually. 

"I am yuudai. The true supreme fish king"  
At that moment, the pure raw emotion had been too much, and taisei and yuudai began to kiss passionatley amongst the fish that were everywhere.  
Jiro and Taro had witnessed the entire thing and were sobbing uncontrollably on the ground.

FIN


End file.
